


Forever and Always

by Bec199



Series: A Tragic Tale [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "another one bites the dust", Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Hinata and Kageyama have a son, M/M, here i am with more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec199/pseuds/Bec199
Summary: It's Date Night and Hinata hasn't heard from his fiance in hours, he can only imagine he got held up at work. That's what happened...right?





	Forever and Always

Hinata fidgets nervously while sitting at the table with food that had gone cold. He had set it up earlier for their date with their fancy plates and silverware, he even put a blue rose in a vase. Shotaro was spending the night at Tanaka and Noya’s house due to the former owing a favor. Hours had passed since Hinata last heard from his fiance, who was getting ready to leave work.

‘Tobio sure has some nerve not calling me to tell me he got shoved some last minute work. That can be the only reason why he isn’t home yet...right?’ Hinata thought to himself. He was getting more ansty with every tick of the clock. Every few minutes he checked the driveway to see if their shared car appears.

Furrowing his brows, Hinata decides to call Iwaizumi, who happened to be working with Kageyama that night.

“Hey Hajime-chan, is Tobio is working by chance? He isn’t home yet, so I thought he might have been handed some last minute work?” Hinata questions somewhat nervously. He prayed that was the case, because if not then something could be wrong with his fiance.

“No, I’m sorry he’s not here. I should know because Tooru came to me whining a few hours ago. He was planning on talking Tobio into doing his work for him, but he left before Tooru co- Go away Shittykawa! Yes I’m talking about you. Sorry about that Shouyou. Anyways, Tobio isn't here. Maybe he stopped at that store your old coach works at?”

Hinata sighed and dialed Ukai’s number only to end up with the same result. He looked out the window, wondering where the hell his fiance is. Suddenly, his phone starts vibrating next to his arm on the table. Seeing an unknown number, he confusedly answers.

“Hello, is this Hinata Shouyou? I’m calling from Tohoku University Hospital. There’s been an accident concerning your fiance. Please come as soon as you can.” After hearing this, Hinata sits in shock. ‘No this isn't possible, he was perfectly fine hours ago!’ He quickly dashes out the door, almost forgetting his keys. Running down the street to Tanaka’s house, Hinata thinks back to last year when Kageyama proposed.

The proposal was a lot bigger than he thought that Kageyama was capable of. It had been when the team had gotten together to a reunion match. It had been fun meeting up with some of the members who had moved away, such as Ennoshita who had become a famous director, or Kiyoko and Yachi who had moved to Tokyo for Yachi’s graphic design job. Sadly Narita and Kinoshita were unable to make it due to being overloaded with work.

Hinata was talking to Kiyoko when he heard Kageyama shout his name from across the gym. He turned to see his former teammates spelling out ‘Marry Me?’ with the back of their jackets, posing like how they did in high school. In front of them, was Kageyama on one knee holding a ring box. Suddenly a small boom went off and gold confetti began falling down. Hinata looked up to see Yachi waving down to him while standing on the balcony holding a confetti cannon. He looked back at Kageyama as tears began gathering in his eyes. Kageyama slowly walked over to him and grabbed Hinata's hand, smiling.

“I love you Hinata Shouyou. I want you by my side like you have been since we were first-years, only this time as my husband. I want to hold your hand through the good, the bad, and the ugly. I want to grow old with you, I want to see your skin develop wrinkles and your hair turning grey, all while that sunshine you omit continues shining bright. I want to be with you forever and always. Will you please marry me?” Kageyama asked, squeezing his hands slightly. Hinata, for the first time in his life was utterly speechless. All he could was nod in response and pull his now fiance into a bear hug.

Barreling up the stairs at his former teammate’s house Hinata yells his name. Tanaka opened the door only to be met with a disheveled Hinata with a tear stained face.

“Tanaka-senpai! I need to you drive me to the hospital **_now!_** ” Without asking Tanaka grabs his keys and shouts to Noya down the hall that he has to watch over Shotaro. Hinata drags him to the car and immediately gets inside. On the way to the hospital, Tanaka asks his kouhai what happened. The orange-haired man could only let out a wobbly “Something’s happened to Tobio.”

Hinata jumps out of the car before it comes to a complete stop and books it into the front entrance. He quickly walks up to the nurse at the front desk, trying to calm himself down.

“Kageyama Tobio, what room is he in?” Hinata asks desperately, with Tanaka finally showing up beside him. The nurse looked solemnly at him and gave them to the waiting room of the ICU where he would have to wait for the doctor. The halls leading to the waiting room were like a maze. They finally reached the room and sat down. Hinata and Tanaka didn't have to wait long before the doctor came to brief him on what had happened.

“Hinata-san, your fiance was involved in a car accident. He was driving on his side of the road when a drunk driver swerved into his lane and hit him head on. He is in critical condition and we aren’t sure if he will survive the night.” Hinata could barely hear what the doctor was saying, he could make out the words ‘car accident’ and ‘aren't sure he will survive’. “Can I see him, please?”

The doctor nodded and led him to Kageyama's room. Hinata could barely keep himself from falling apart as he turns the knob and opens the door. A hand flies to his mouth and he starts crying again.

Kageyama, someone who always looks so strong and unbreakable, now looked weak and broken. His body was covered in scrapes and ugly bruises. His eye was purple and swollen shut, and was wearing a neck brace. What seemed like thousands of tubes were connected to him. Hinata slowly walked over to Kageyama's bedside, reeling in shock.

“Tobio, can you hear me?” Hinata said, his voice wavering. Slowly, a deep blue eye opened and looked over. “You're in the hospital, Tobio. You were hit by a drunk driver. But youre going to be alright, okay? Its okay everything will be fine. Soon we're gonna go home and we're gonna see Shotaro. Hes gonna give you a big hug and tell you how much he missed his Papa. The doctors are gonna fix you up so you can help pack in a few months. Remember? We finally were able to buy that house on the big hill. You promised that you would grow old with me. That you would live to see me become a little old man who's wrinkled like a raisin. You said you would love me forever, so you have to get better okay, Tobio?” Hinata grabs and squeezes Kageyama's hand tightly. He knew these words would fall on deaf ears as he could hear his fiance's heart slowly fading out. Suddenly, he gets an idea. Hinata turned to the nurse that was checking Kageyama's vitals.

“Is it possible to have a chaplin come here?” Hinata asks, knowing he would need one to make it official. The nurse nods and walks out to dial the number to the hospital’s church. Pressing a quick kiss to his head, Hinata tells Kageyama that hell be right back. He walks out the door and looks around for any possibly married couples, who would lend him their rings for a little bit.

“Are you looking for something?” A man asks from the nurses station. Hinata nods and asks if there's any married couples in the unit at the moment. “There's no married patients here currently, but my wife is dialing the chaplin right now, may I ask why?”

“I need to borrow two wedding rings for a little bit. My fiance, he's dying and I want to marry him before he passes.” Hinata meekly says, looking at the ground. He stays like that for about a minute until two wedding rings come into his view.

“You can use ours. I’m sorry about your fiance, I can't imagine what you're going through. Id feel like I was dying if I was in your situation.” The nurse says, putting the rings in Hinata's hand. The chaplin arrives five minutes later and in no time Hinata's and Kageyama's wedding is being held.

“I love you Kageyama Tobio. I want to be by your side for every single minute of my life. I want you to hold my hand through the good, the bad, and the ugly. I want to hear you call me a dumbass when I'm about to do something stupid. I want to grow old with you, I want to see your skin become saggy and your hair turn grey, and still be as beautiful as you were when I first met you. I want to be with you forever and always.” Hinata said and slipped a ring on Kageyama’s finger.

Kageyama's heart had slowed to the point where it was hardly there. He squeezes Hinata's hand to grab his attention. He raises his hand to the face of the orange haired man he had loved so dearly for the past 12 years. Kageyama's voice is barely above a whisper as he says his final words.

“I love you Shouyou, I always will. Please remember that even if I'm not there. I'll always love you. Forever and always.” Hinata first feels his now husband’s hand slip from his face, then he hears the heartbeat flat out, and lastly Hinata sees the life disappear from his husband’s eyes. All he could hear was silence. The feeling of Tanaka's hand squeezing his shoulder was what brought Hinata out of his trance. He curls over Kageyama's body and begins to wail.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata is 27 in this and Kageyama is 26. They have a 5 year old son name Shotaro
> 
> Also, please don't kill me.


End file.
